Me and the Devil
by enjoliese
Summary: Remus Lupin has just graduated from Hogwarts and young werewolves have been disapearing quickly. However Remus' judgement one what's real and fake is put to the test after he is kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters who strive to convince him that they are saving him from the evils around him. Will Remus comply to these temptations as well as a multitude of others?


AU: Hello everyone this is the first of many chapters of my new fic! It is rated M so be aware of any sexually explicit, strong language, and violence that will occur throughout the fic. The title is from a song by Soap&Skin. I hope you like it!

Dusk was beginning to fall on the small Southern England town. The night was warm, content with a light breeze that swayed the trees fresh with green leaves gently. It had been one of the few days where rain was absent and the young graduate had spent most of his time outdoors, enjoying the nice weather while he still could. In fact, despite having plans soon the sandy haired boy was outside on the back patio. A book was laid abandoned on his lap as he closed his eyes letting the cool summer breeze whips gently over his face. Funny how a pleasant day could take the time away making hours feel like mere minutes. This of course wasn't to the boy's favor at this moment as he had somewhere to be and unable to keep track of time he was already late.

His blue eyes fluttered open as he began to wonder what time it really was. It was odd that his mother hadn't come out to get him to let him know it was time to go. She knew he was supposed to be going to James' at 6.

Curious at the time Remus rose from his seat and walked over to the back door, opening it and entering. "Hey mum," he greeted the women standing at the kitchen counter. "What time is it? Remember I'm going to James' for that graduation party at 6." He looked around the kitchen and his mother. "Why didn't you come get me!" he exclaimed. "I'm already a half an hour late!"

His mother bit her lip and looked down at the newspaper that she had in front of her, folding the edge over slightly with her fingers. "Remus, I don't think you should be going to that party- or out at all tonight," she advised him, her voice was stern filled with worry and Remus just stared back at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked walking over to the counter to stand across from her. "James is one of my best friends. I-I need to go."

His mother then slid the newspaper across the counter to him. "That's the second kidnapping this week and this one isn't too far from where we live," she told him.

Remus sighed and ran his hand back through his brown curls. "I'm eighteen, mum. I'm smart- I'm not going to get myself kidnapped. You're being ridiculous. The odds of that happening are slim to none," he protested and turned away from her heading towards the front door. "I'm going."

"Remus!" she called her voice more demanding now. "Remus those children that were kidnapped were werewolves. All of them."

Remus froze at her words and turned his head back to look at her, blue eyes widened slightly as he took in what she just said.

"I was talking to your father last night," she continued, " and he knows the family. A 19 year old boy and this last one an 18 year old girl who was a bright witch according to your father. Whoever took them were powerful and I don't care how good you are at spells- I'm not taking that chance. I'm not losing you." Her tone had turned from scolding to almost begging as she took a few steps closer to him. Remus, however was speechless.

The victims being werewolves did change the situation by a lot. It was certainly no coincidence- someone was hunting werewolves down, young werewolves at that, and Remus fit the profile perfectly. For a moment he was scared, and nearly obeyed his mother's wishes but another more dominant part of him emerged; one that was sick and tired of being restricted for his condition. He just wanted to be normal for once. There were very few moments that he could despite playing the fake façade that he was okay when in actuality he wasn't. Well he was going to be okay tonight. Remus wasn't going to hide away and let his friends down just to be on the safe side. It's not like they knew who he was or what he was for that matter. How could they tell? So, Remus Lupin, still small and rather skinny for his age stood his ground and shook his head at his mother. "I'm going to that party and you can't stop me. I have my wand, my friends, nothing's going to happen," he said his voice steady and strong.

At his words his mother's fists clenched in a way that he had only seen a few times. Unable to look at her anymore he turned to walk away but she had grabbed hold of his arm. "You're- you're not going. Remus John Lupin you're grounded as of this moment!"

Remus gathering up defiance from he didn't know where pulled away from his mother shaking his head. "I'm eighteen now, mum. You can't keep treating me like a child. You can't keep me locked away forever! I'm going!" he shouted leaving his mother stunned and speechless, signs of tears in her eyes. And with that he rushed out of the front door slamming the door behind him before turning on his quickly and apperating away.

He landed unbalanced in the middle of the street James' house was on, and immediately he felt guilt rush over him. It wasn't like Remus to defy his mother, yell at her like that. He didn't mean to bring up the sensitive subject of his childhood but it just slipped out. There was a part of him that was tempted to apperate back, be the obedient child that he always had been, but he could see the lights of James' house in the distance and he knew that he couldn't abandon his friends. He was a Gryffindor. Nothing was going to happen. He had his wand, his friends- he would be safe; he repeated this in his head as he began walking up to James' house, the party already flourishing.

Before he could push the gate open to make his way into the backyard he heard a very familiar bark like voice from behind him. "Hey Moony!" it shouted and Remus couldn't help but smile broadly as he turned to see Sirius running towards him to clap him on his shoulder. "Glad I'm not the only one that's a bit late. Fashionably late mind you." He laughed again and ran his fingers back through his shaggy brown hair. Remus just smiled and nodded and must have looked still a bit shaky because Sirius' brow furrowed and he leaned in a bit close looking him in the eye. "You alright there, Moony?"

Remus quickly nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah yeah course I am. Just had a bit of a fight with my mum. She didn't want me to go, but you know how protective she is. But let's go," Remus encouraged quickly making his way through the gate before Sirius could ask any more questions about the fight with his mother. It would just be simpler if he left the whole werewolf hunting thing out. He doubted Sirius knew about it. Sirius Black read the news? Sirius Black read? Not likely.

The two friends walked their way down the cobblestone path to the back which was rather crowded with people James of course was very popular and had quite a few friends besides their usual group. Some were probably young relatives too or maybe just friends of friends. Whoever everyone was this was certainly a James Potter party and he shot Sirius a smirk before following him further in the crowd.

"James certainly knows how to throw a party," Remus said raising his voice a bit to talk over the music that was planning. "Where do you think he is?" He seemed to be nowhere in sight. Sirius shrugged and then grabbed the sleeve of Remus' shirt tugging him over to where the drinks were, and handed him a beer.

"He'll show up. I mean it's his bloody party after all. Hey there's Wormtail," Sirius nodded pointing over to the mousy haired boy who was leaning alone against the deck with a beer in his hand. The two strode up to him the previous events still present in the back of his mind no matter how he tried to suppress them. "Oi, have you seen the arse that threw this shit party?" Sirius asked with a smug look on his face.

Peter looked up at both of them and just chuckled. "Saw him go in the shed with Evans." He nodded over to the shed and giving them both a coy look. Remus felt his cheeks turn red slightly and Sirius just laughed.

"Oh we better just leave him the-" Remus started.

"Like hell we will!" he was cut off by Sirius and then tugged roughly by his shirt sleeve towards the shed. Sirius made a motion for him to be quiet before he crept up to the door trying to suppress a snicker. Remus gave him a nervous look before Sirius barged in the shed door. Remus heard screams and then something fall and then was nearly knocked over as a Lily Evans just wearing a bikini top and some shorts ran from the shed. Remus blushed deeply trying to figure out if he should feel bad for her or laugh along with Sirius. James wasn't far behind except Sirius was ushering him out holding onto the back of his shirt collar.

"Got em!"

James shrugged away from him looking rather put off indeed and punched Sirius hard in the arm. "You fucking prick!" he cursed but Sirius was laughing too hard. His laughter was contagious and soon Remus was laughing as well, then James, then finally Lily who had been crossing her arms, cheeks about as red as her hair.

"C'mon let's head back," James said after he finished laughing throwing his arms around both Sirius and Remus. "Everyone both knows you guys are my true babes."

James had ushered them back the where the party was really going on and the four reunited, dragging Peter back into their group as they sat on the soft grass of the backyard, drinking, talking and laughing. It seemed as the night went on Remus was beginning to relax more, forgetting about the whole werewolf nonsense for that moment, and it was blissful.

Remus was just laughing at something Sirius had said when his eyes had caught sight of a blonde walking from the pool area with a towel around his neck and wearing bright purple swim trunks. His hair was scruffy and a bit messy in a half wet half dry state- and yes he was undoubtedly very attractive. He had a smug look on his face that Remus was unable not to find completely alluring. His blue eyes followed him and his heart skipped a beat as he realized that the attractive blonde was walking towards their little group. He swallowed looking down at his hands quickly.

"Ay Potter, great party," the blonde said clapping James on the shoulder and sitting down next to him. He snuck a glance up at the two of them shyly watching as the two interacted. Now that he thought of it he recognized the boy faintly from school. He wasn't in their year, perhaps a year older? Remus was unsure, but James knew him. Though James knew just about everyone didn't he? Why was Remus acting this way though? He was just another guy. It was no big deal, but oh goodness was that a nose ring? His blue eyes widened slightly, and looked down again. Merlin, it was. He was completely hot. Anyone would be blind not to see that, but perhaps it was affecting Remus more than others.

"Remus? Remus?" James reached over and snapped in his face which caused Remus to look up, blushing deeply. "You okay? You dozed off there for a bit."

"What? Oh yeah- sorry," he said quickly looking right at James trying not to make eye contact with the other.

"I was just saying that this is Gus. Gus Podmore. He was a year above us," James told them and Remus finally brought of the courage to look over at the older boy. To his surprise he was looking right back at him, tugging on his bottom lip which caused Remus' stomach to do a flip.

"Remus Lupin," he squeaked looking down quickly. Before he looked away he could have sworn the other was smirking at him.

"Nice to meet you guys. Excited that you're all graduated yeah?" he started and the group continued in their upbeat conversation, drinking, laughing expect this time with the new member of the group was creating some sort of a sudden shyness about the boy that wasn't there before. All Remus could seem to think of in the conversation as how absolutely fascinating the new boy was. He had a rough edge to him, someone who had gotten into far more trouble than Remus would have even dared to get in. He fit right in with Sirius and James that was for sure. There was no way Gus would find him remotely interesting compared to the other two.

Slowly their group dwindled. Lily and James went off to go probably make out or something and Sirius had gone to go flirt up a girl named Marlene. Remus smirked as he watched his friend saunter off towards her. Good for him, he thought to himself. He had been after that girl for quite some time now. Before Remus could lean over and say something to Wormtail he realized he was gone, pulled away to go play Frisbee with a group of kids.

Blue eyes wide he glanced over at the older boy shyly. "You don't wanna go play with them then?" he asked biting his lip.

Gus just shrugged and said eyeing him up and pulling out a cigarette to light it, placing it between his lips. "I think I'd rather stay here with you. I didn't get to know you that well yet."

His heart skipped a beat at those words and he nodded slowly trying his best for form the right words in his mind before speaking. If he could find any words at all that is. Merlin why was he so flustered around this boy? "Oh right, sorry I get quiet sometimes I guess."

Gus nodded taking a slow drag from his cigarette. "So you have any idea what you want to do now you're out of school?"

Remus bit his lip nervously and nodded, "Yeah, well I was hoping to get a teaching job somewhere, or maybe work in a shop or something. It's a hard decision. Where do you work?" He looked over at him with curious big blue eyes.

"I'm a Healer at Mungos." Remus' eyes lit up impressed. "Don't know how good of one I am but hey I got the job so that's all that matters. And that job pays the bills. I just got my own apartment actually, down in [incest name of town Remus lives in]."

Remus' mouth dropped open a bit at his words which he quickly closed at the smug look on Gus' face as he took another drag. "I live there, or at least for now. Down on Foxwood lane near the muggle school," he said quickly his voice emanating excitement.

"You know what? I live right around the corner from there actually. Small world, eh?" he let out a laugh which was contagious towards Remus smiling back broadly at the boy.

"Come on have another drink with me," Gus said with a smirk as he stood up extending his hand out the younger boy which Remus, after a moment of staring, took and followed him to grab some Firewhiskey.

Several drinks later and Remus had no idea how it happened but he ended up leaning against the side of the porch with Gus' head in his lap. He giggle softly as he ran his petite fingers through the other's scruffy blonde locks. "I like your hair," he giggled the alcohol making his mind fuzzy and more daring. Gus didn't seem to mind though.

He simply smiled and laughed along with Remus. "I like my hair too. We have soooo much in common Remy."

Remus giggled at the nick name as the butterflies in his stomach continued to flutter for reasons still unknown to him. He wasn't complaining though. He liked the feeling. In fact this older boy had successfully allowed him to forget everything about the werewolf hunters and what was happening with his mother. It had briefly crossed his mind though mainly out of concern as to whether his mother was okay or not. He had left her pretty distraught after all. But before Remus' mind could wander into a frame of reality Gus was speaking to him again.

"Hey hey hey you," he slurred slightly poking Remus' nose.

"Me?" Remus giggled.

"Yeah- yeah you wanna get outta here? I haven't had guests yet and we live right near each other yeah?"

Remus' eyes widened slightly at the request but then nodded with a shy giggle.

"Fab!" Gus bolted up from his lap stumbling slightly before catching his balance. He reached a hand out to help Remus up which Remus gladly took.

They had snuck out without even saying good bye to Sirius, James or Peter. Gus said they would want to hold them back and Gus really wanted to get home. Remus, being completely wasted at this point didn't seem to see anything wrong with it and just stumbled excitedly along with him, almost not even realizing that they were holding hands. The next thing he knew Gus had apperate away and Remus was standing in front of an apartment on a familiar street.

He hiccupped and giggles. "You're right this is my neighborhood," he said and Gus just smiled nearly dragging him by the hand up into the flat.

When Remus stepped in he noticed it was a very ordinary flat. Nothing too special about it, a little messy with unpacked boxes scattering the floor, but Remus didn't care. It was still Gus' own property and that mesmerized Remus. He let go of Gus' hand spinning around the living area until he fell on him bum on the couch. Gus quickly joined him placing a hand on Remus' knee which didn't go unnoticed.

His heart fluttered at the touch and he blushed deeply but tried not to make that big a deal out of it. "Your place is great," he said with another giggle leaning into Gus slightly and to his pleasure he didn't pull away.

"It's nothin' really but it's a place to stay ya know," he said with a smirk.

Remus just nodded excitedly still so aware of the hand on his knee that was moving slightly up his thigh now. He gulped unable not to stare at his hand as he felt an odd sensation in his lower abdomen.

He felt a hand on his chin which lightly lifted his head up so his eyes met with Gus'. He stared at him with confusion and slightly parted lips breath quickening. "RRRemus," he said elongating the 'r' and smiling softly. "d'you like boys?" Gus bit his lip and Remus blushed more feeling like he needed another drink.

"Wh-what?"

"D'you like boys?" He moved in a little closer as his hand continued to move up and down Remus' thigh.

"I-" he starts and giggles nervously looking down. "M-maybe I don't know. Do you?"

Gus nodded the smirk still toying his lips. "Ohhh yes." He paused for a moment leaning close enough so his lips were just brushing against his ear. A chill ran down his spine and he felt his stomach do a couple of backflips. "Do you like me?" He whispered against his ear.

Remus bit his lower lip as he could feel his ears glowing red and he pulled away to look over at him shyly. "Maybe," he breathed feeling his heart beating so intensely right now he could have sworn Gus could hear it.

"I'll let you in on a secret... I like you," he smirked and leaned in to rest his forehead against Remus'.

Remus just looked up at him with big blue eyes feeling quite small at the moment. Was it getting hot in here or was it just him? His breath hitched slightly as he could feel the space between them getting less and less until suddenly Gus' lips were pressed up against Remus'. At first he didn't know what to do. He just froze as Gus kissed him softly but then reality hit him and he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss moving his lips against the other's as he attempted to kiss him back the best he could.

It was electric.

His heart fluttered more and suddenly he pulled away leaving Remus moving his lips against nothing for a second before he opened his eyes staring at Gus who was just sitting there grinning causing Remus to look down biting on his lip hard. Oh goodness what had he done? Kissed a boy? Well it certainly wasn't bad. Strange, but not bad at all. His heart fluttered the more as he thought about it, how nice his lips tasted on Remus', the way he looked at Remus. It was all so… new.

"What about now?" he whispered. "Do you like me now?"

Remus couldn't help but giggle stupidly at his words but before he could say anything Gus had leaned forward bringing him into an eager kiss which Remus gladly complied to. This time though he deepened it, letting his tongue dance across Remus' bottom lip which Remus naturally allowed him to enter his heart beat increasing as they continued. Gus was beginning to allow him to become more comfortable as Remus tried to kiss him with as much passion as Gus had been emanating.

It was hard to keep track of anything but the kiss. It was all happening so fast. Gus had pushed him back so he was laying on the couch, Gus' shirt had been discarded and he had moved to kiss down Remus' neck. His eyes were wide with disbelief unable to stifle a moan as Gus nibbled at the skin, his own hands gripping the bare skin of Gus' back needily but suddenly something changed in him as he felt the man's hand beginning to creep up his own shirt.

Reality hit him and suddenly he realized where this was going despite how fuzzy his brain was at the moment. "Gus," he whimpered as he squirmed under his touch.

Gus pulled away looking down at him. "Whaat babe?" he asked with a smug grin moving down to kiss him again which Remus couldn't but comply to before pushing upward on his chest trying his hardest to ignore the nipple peircing that oddly turned him on so much.

There was a moment of silence between them as Gus looked down at him, his fingertips trailing down his cheek lightly as if to calm him down. "I'm a-" he started but was stopped suddenly at the sound of loud sirens outside as the street outside lit up with police cars and fire trucks sped by. "What the-" Remus started squinting outside as he could see a glow of something off in the distance.

Gus sat up and then walked over to the front window to peer out. "Merlin there's a fire!" Gus cried. "Just around the corner. Holy shit- that's your street, Remus, isn't it?."

Remus bolted up and hurried beside Gus to look in the direction he was and indeed there was a large billowing cloud of smoke and the glow of fresh flames coming from a house on his street. His heart sank as everything began to click in his mind. "No- no that's- it can't be!" he shouted and not giving Gus a second glance he tore through the door and ran down the steps out in the street towards the direction of the burning house, stumbling slightly as he went.

He didn't even notice Gus running after him as Remus turned the corner onto his street and to his horror saw his house surrounded by emergency vehicles and up in the largest fire he had ever seen. "No!" he yelled and ran faster towards the house, pushing through people who had come out of their houses trying to get home.

He heard his name being yelled in the distance but didn't bother to look back. Gus wasn't his main concern at this point. Remus ran faster until he reached the crowd of officials pushing through them and ignoring their protests as he ran up and through the front door. "Mum!" he shouted coughing at the smoke. "Mum! Dad!" The entire first floor was clouded with dark smoke burning pieces of wood everywhere as Remus stumbled through trying to find them.

"Mother!" he shouted again making his way through the dark, smoky kitchen until he stopped dead. "Mum?" he whimpered weakly as he saw before him laying face down on the kitchen floor, a pool of blood surrounding where her head was. "No- no no no," he stammered kneeling down next to her not caring that the house was probably ready to fall down and his lungs were so full of smoke he could barely breath.

Tears poured from his eyes unable to suppress a loud sob as he kneeled next to his dead mother. "Wake up!" he cried shaking her back. "Wake up please! Please!" He was screaming now. He moved to try and pick her up but before he could even get his arms around her something had sent him flying back into one of the cabinets. An invisible force. His vision was blurry as he looked up upon a dark figure holding a wand in his direction.

Another spell was shot towards his way but this time Remus had rolled to evade it scrambling to his feet and running towards the back door away from the figure. He ran out into the backyard as fast as his legs could carry him into the field behind his house. Spells were being shot at him he could feel it but he was left unscaved as he ran desperatly away from the scene. One had just skimmed his head but had enough force to know him over, sending him tumbling into the tall grass.

"Wolf!" he heard the men shout, unsure of how many there were, and immediately he was filled with more fear- if that was even possible. Somehow it was, but it motivated Remus enough to keep him crawling through the grass trying to keep a low cover from the men who were probably not far behind him. He was too afraid to look though.

He had managed to crawl and hide behind one of the large oak trees, curling himself up in the darkness hoping he wouldn't be seen. He covered his mouth to keep his breathing as soft as possible but his heart was beating so loud he could swear they would know where he was just from that. This was it. It was over. He thought to himself closing his eyes tightly as he tried to stifle his sobs but it was proving to be impossible. They had come- like his mother had said, and because of him, his mother and most likely his father was dead now too.

The shouting was becoming closer now.

All dead. How many more? Had they attacked the party too? Killed his friends? What was his fate.

Oh they had to be right on his tale.

Taking a deep and shaky breath Remus reached into his jacket pocket for his wand retrieving it and holding it firmly. This may be the last of him, but at least he would go down with a fight. Maybe take a few of them out in the process. So he slowly began to stand up, legs shaky but back still pressed hard against the tree. On the count of three he would turn.

One… two… th-

"Monsieur," came a women's whisper in the dark. Remus rose his wand immediately pointing in the direction of the whisper.

"Wh-Who's there?" he whispered back.

Behind one of the trees a short, dark skinned young women appeared with her hands up in surrender. "Monsieur, please do not fire," she whispered in a strong French accent inching her way closer to him. "Please. I'm a friend. Come with me. You'll be safe."

Remus' brow furrowed unsure if he could trust her, but she looked innocent so he just stood his ground.

"I'm like you. Eh…" she took a few more steps closer and rolled up her sleeve to show Remus scars that resembled that of the bite marks he had on his back. "Wolf." She nodded and held out her hand to him.

Remus stared at it for a moment before slowly lowering his wand and taking the girl's hand. She smiled a reassuring smile and began to back up slowly leading him away from the tree. They must have gotten five steps away when he felt something hard hit him on the back of the head and Remus' groaned falling to his knees. He still held her hand tightly but she let go bringing both of her hands to his shoulders as she lowered him to the ground softly.

The last thing Remus saw before his eyelids fluttered shut was her kind face, and then the blurry figure of a blonde man who kneeled next to her with piercing grey eyes.


End file.
